The Hero of Twilight
by fatefulfaerie
Summary: Link and Zelda after the events of Twilight Princess. Their relationship builds over shared trauma and unhealed wounds.
1. Chapter 1

A calm sun had set along the orange sands of Gerudo Desert. Link and Zelda now stood atop Arbiter's Grounds, having just watched Midna leave trough the mirror of twilight. Zelda bowed her head in respect to the princess of twilight as Link stared in disbelief at the large stone that had just been the backdrop of her silhouette.

Link found himself lost in the memories of his late companion; their first meeting in the jail cell, their growing companionship along his journey, her heroism in the fight against Ganondorf, her sacrifice to defy the Dark Lord, her final act to divide the worlds of light and shadow, her last words to him that he could never reply to…

"Link," said Zelda, but there was no response, as Link couldn't hear her.

"Link," said Zelda again as she placed her hand on his right shoulder. This action startled Link, as he quickly turned towards Zelda. They looked at each other with sad eyes and after a moment of silence Zelda said,

"We should go"

Link nodded.

Without Midna's warping abilities, Link led Zelda carefully through the hauntingly eerie Arbiter's Grounds and out of Gerudo Desert, never once ignoring his instinct to protect her.

Once in Lake Hylia, Link called for his horse and rode the Princess to Hyrule Castle. After Link helped Zelda off the horse, she was the first to break the long silence.

"Will you go back to Ordon Village?"

Link nodded.

"I assumed so."

Zelda paused before speaking again.

"Before you go…as Princess of Hyrule, I would like to invite you to be honored and knighted at Hyrule Castle. You've done this kingdom a great service and I would hate for your actions to not be acknowledged. I will send word when the details are finalized…"

Link nodded once more. Although Zelda had never really heard him speak, aside from a few grunts and murmurs, she felt a connection between them that neither of them could put into words. The two looked at each other for a moment before Zelda continued,

"Un—until then, have safe travels, Link."

Link nodded and rode his horse towards Ordon Village. Zelda gazed upon his figure getting smaller before returning to her castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright moonlight shone proudly on the village of Ordon as Link crossed the bridge and rode his horse towards his former home. He couldn't help but be put at ease by the familiar sights of the place he grew up in. Ignoring the innate feelings of fear and panic that seemed to have carried over from his harrowing experiences, he soon entered a familiar clearing.

Link saw her as soon as he approached his house. Ilia was sitting against a tree, but had fallen asleep awaiting Link's return, as it was now late at night. Link gave a small smile and got off his horse to walk towards her. Kneeling in front of her, he woke her up whispering,

"Ilia…Ilia, wake up."

Ilia opened her eyes to close them again until they popped open as she exclaimed,

"Link!"

Now hugging Link, she continued,

"You're okay! I was so worried. We didn't know where you had gone."

Link was surprised at the hug, but eventually submitted. Comforted by the presence of his childhood friend, he was happy that Ilia was safe and had gotten her memories back. However, something about returning to Ordon just felt a bit off.

Ilia noticed something was different about him, that maybe he had changed. She let him go and asked,

"Link...Is there something wrong?"

"No, no…I'm just tired. I'm going to get some rest, and you should too. I'll…see you tomorrow."

"All right," Ilia said as she stood up.

"It's good to have you home, Link."

Link didn't notice the inquisitive look she gave him before walking back to her house.

After watching her leave, Link climbed up his ladder and entered his house for the first time in months, although it seemed so much longer. He set down his gear and sat on the side of his bed.

Link leaned forward as he placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness.

"Master," a quiet voice said.

"Master." The voice was louder.

A shining blue light appeared to reveal a figure colored in blue and purple. Link did not recognize it's pointed head, wing-like arms, or it's seemingly stoic countenance. Yet, somehow, its' voice rang consolation into Link's ears, as if he had heard it before in a distant past.

"Master, it is now time to dispel our destinies. Return the master sword to its' pedestal in the forest, as you will no longer need it."

The figure backed away slowly as it bowed its' head and was enveloped back into the darkness.

It wasn't soon afterwards that he saw a golden figure take its' place. Link couldn't identify it, as the golden light surrounding the figure was blindingly bright. Suddenly he heard a loud and distressed,

"Link!"

He knew that voice. He awakened, sat straight up in his bed, and yelled,

"Zelda!"

Link suddenly realized he was in his house in Ordon Village.

"Li-ink!"

Link had forgotten about his job herding goats. That life seemed so far removed from what he had been through.

Link rushed outside to see Fado on the ground below.

"Wow, you really overslept. Did you just wake up?… Never-mind, I just came to tell you that you have the day off today. I wanted to give you some time to adjust, Is that all right?"

Link nodded and went back into his house. He looked at the master sword and its' sheath lying on the floor and took a deep breath. He didn't know if he was ready for this. He put on his green tunic and hat, geared up, and set off for the lost woods.

* * *

Link made his way through the lost woods, surprised at the scarcity of the skull kid. Entering the clearing, he looked at the two statues as he walked between them towards the master swords' pedestal. The sad eyes that he and Princess Zelda had shared now returned as he gripped the handle of the master sword that was on his back. He knew he was young and that he had his whole life in front of him, but this was the end of a journey. He almost couldn't believe that the destiny that had cost him so much pain and so much burden would be hard to let go of. The people he had met, the people he saved, and the people he would never see again, all seemed to outweigh the troubling memories that still haunted him.

Link suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He unsheathed his sword, turned around quickly, and assumed a battle stance. A second rustle prompted him to cautiously walk forward. He was ready for a lizalfos, a spider, or even one of those horrifying creatures of twilight. Nonetheless, a common rabbit emerged, who ran away as quickly as it jumped out. Link turned back towards the pedestal and looked down the tip of his blade. He knew it was over. He raised the sword and plunged it into the pedestal. A single tear dropped onto the stone that now held the master sword as Link let go of the hilt and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Link!"

Link had gotten off his horse to meet Ilia, who had been waiting for him at his house.

"Link, can I talk to you about something? W—we can go the spring, like we used to."

Link nodded and followed Ilia. They sat down at the edge of the sparkling waters of the Ordon spring and Ilia started to speak,

"Link, we've known each other ever since we were kids and I've loved spending time with you as your friend. Now that I have my memories back of you and our time here in Ordon, I was wondering…if maybe we could become more than friends…now that things have returned to normal…what do you think?"

Ilia looked towards Link to notice that his head was downward cast.

"Normal…" was the only thing Link could bring himself to say. He had lost so much of what he took for granted all those months ago. Normal was not the word he would use to describe what he had been through. Link looked at Ilia's expectant and hopeful eyes.

"Ilia…I…"

"Wait, Link…I'm sorry…father warned me about this…I guess he was right."

"Right about what?"

"Father told me not to say anything because it was too soon. He wanted me to wait until you had adjusted back to life in Ordon."

Link looked back down at the water rippling against his boots. As much as he didn't want to hurt the feelings of his childhood friend, her father wasn't wrong about Link having a difficult time. It was so much easier for him to be silent than to vocalize the truth about the demons that still plagued him. It had always been simpler for him to quiet his feelings and at this moment nothing else felt more comfortable.

"Forget about what I said. Take your time to get used to things. I'll always be here for you when you're ready."

"Thank you," Link replied as he looked back at Ilia.

Ilia smiled at Link and stood up to return home. Link remained at the spring, watching the waterfalls splash into the shining waters below them. This was the very place that everything started, the very place that he had lost hope for the first time so many months ago. So much had happened that he never expected. He almost didn't want to adjust back to life in Ordon. Maybe he was a different person, or maybe he hadn't really changed that much at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this far. I just wanted to say that future chapters will get longer and more interesting. Just needed to set a few things up. Stay tuned!**

* * *

All he saw was red.

Images flipped through Link's mind like pages in a book. The gaping mouths of Diababa, the ignited skin of Fyrus, the slimy tentacles of Morpheel, the crackling bones of Stallord, the piercingly cold ice of Blizetta, the wretched legs of Armogohma, and the seemingly eternal fire of Argorok all swam in a constant whirlpool of memories. After a dizzying spin of these adversaries once thought long lost, a single figure was focused upon. It was Ganondorf himself. Tall, muscular, powerful, with evil in his eyes, hatred in his speech, and malice in his intent.

With one strike of his long, glowing, sword of the sages, Link was promptly awakened to find himself back in his room, back in Ordon Village.

Almost two weeks had passed since he returned. Link had spent the time he wasn't working at Ordon ranch anxiously waiting for Zeldas' letter. He didn't quite know why, but he looked forward to going back to Hyrule Castle more than anything else happening in Ordon Village.

Link slowly sat up and focused his tired eyes on a piece of paper that had been slid under his door. He picked it up and sat back down on his bed to read it. Link gave a small smile when he saw that it came from Hyrule Castle.

 _Link,_

 _I'm sorry that it took so long for me to write to you. Here at the castle, we have been putting all our energy into refurbishing the castle and renewing the kingdom. I am now proud to tell you that the castle is now looking the way it used to. Your knighting ceremony will take place one week from today, (I can only hope that the postman was fast enough for same-day delivery) but I was thinking that you could come earlier than that so I can show you the castle when it's not, you know, a mess. Be sure to write back at your earliest opportunity. I look forward to seeing you again soon._

 _-Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

Link took her letter to his desk and wrote his reply.

When he had finished, Link stepped outside and climbed down the ladder in hopes of catching the postman before he finished his rounds in Ordon. As if from nowhere, Link suddenly heard the familiar noise of the postman running until he appeared before him.

"How did you know?", asked Link out of curiosity.

"What can I say? I go where the mail takes me," replied the postman.

Link watched him run off out of Ordon before preparing for his own journey to Hyrule Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness had returned.

This time it took the form of the looming shadow of Hyrule Castle. The familiar shape began to be outlined in yellow tones. Not golden, like the dazzling sun or like the spirits of light, but an ominous yellow, as if the sky itself was stained with blood, stained with suffering. Glowing embers of twilight started to surround the castle as it got closer and closer. Link suddenly felt extreme pain in his head, similar to when the shadow crystal was absorbed into his skull. Out of instinct, he pressed his hands onto his forehead, but was forced to cripple over from the pain.

Link woke up on his horse. He was on his way to the castle and had passed out at the sight of it. The images he saw and the pain he felt seemed so real, yet he put them aside to continue on his way.

* * *

Now at the castle, Link opened the huge doors to find a beautiful ballroom where he had once seen a castle in ruins.

"Excuse me," said a guard, as he had spotted Link enter, "Civilians are not permitted into the castle at this time. I'm going to have to escort you out."

"Uh…no you don't understand, I'm Link."

"Link? The Hero of Twilight? A twig like you? Ha!"

Link furrowed his eyebrows as the guard started talking to the guard on the opposite side.

"Hey Eagus! This kid says he's the hero."

"And why wouldn't he be?", said a familiar voice.

The two guards quickly reassumed their positions at the sight of the princess.

"I apologize, your highness," said the guard.

"If it weren't for this…'twig,' as you so modestly put it, I'm fairly certain that you would both still be cowering in your homes. You owe Link your life."

The guard bowed to Link and said,

"I apologize, Link."

Link nodded to the guard and looked at Zelda.

He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was: her blue eyes, her brown hair, her brave expression, the graceful way she held herself. Link almost lost himself in thought before an odd feeling started to gnaw deep inside his chest. It was so unlike the fear and the dread that he had come to know so well in his journeys and, although it was completely foreign to him, it felt strangely warm and comforting. Ignoring the unexpected twinge in his soul, he followed her to the next room before they both stopped to face each other.

"I'm sorry about that, Link"

"It's okay, Princess."

They both stared at each other for a moment, enamored by the sight of the other.

"I…uh…I've never heard you speak before."

"I guess that's true."

Zelda started to walk along the hallway to show Link around the castle and he walked by her side.

"Well, the main room you just entered is the ballroom and now we are heading up through the corridors to the throne room, where your ceremony will take place."

Zelda looked towards Link and then returned to a forward gaze to say,

"I see you've come without the master sword. I imagine you felt compelled to put it back?"

"Yes, I did."

Link and Zelda headed up the many stairs. Link remembered everything as if it had happened the day before as they approached the large doors that would lead to the throne rooms' entrance. The large stairway was just as foreboding as it had been the first time he saw them.

Upon entering the throne room, Link froze, immobilized by a sight he never thought he would see again. The castle was in ruins and the room had darkened. Ganondorf was sitting on the throne with Zelda floating unconscious in the middle of the triforce above him. This couldn't be right.

"Link."

Link looked over and saw Midna in her imp form.

"Link."

When Link blinked his eyes open again, Zelda had both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"A couple, actually…"

"What do you mean?", Zelda said as she let go of his shoulders.

"I've been having these visions. It was just nightmares before but now…"

Link looked back at the throne to find it empty and above it was the complete likeness of the triforce and the three goddesses.

"Hallucinations?"

Zelda and Link's eyes met.

"Yeah…How did you know?"

"Because I get them too."

Zelda and Link exchanged concerned looks for each other.

"Link…before I show you to your quarters, I've been wondering…after you are knighted…what will you do?"

"Well, I will probably be one of the knights of Hyrule."

Zelda closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Link…"

Zelda paused, maintaining her look of uncertainty and concern as her eyes flashed up at Link.

"Being a knight…It's not an easy life…and…a-after everything…I…I feel like you deserve a life of peace in Ordon and…I would hate to keep you from that…I couldn't…after all I've put you through…all that I'm at fault for-"

"Princess, it was never your fault. I never blamed y-"

Link stopped when he realized how earnest and forward he was being. He had accidentally stepped closer to her. He had raised his voice. He had interrupted her.

' _She's the Princess of Hyrule'_

Link quickly stepped back and watched Zelda's surprised eyes turn back to their familiar sadness, or was it concern? Was it something else entirely?

"I apologize, your highness," Link said as he bowed his head.

Zelda gave a small smile before placing her right hand on his shoulder, to which he reacted by tilting his head back up.

"It's okay, Link. You don't have to."

Link gave a smile in acknowledgement and nodded. Zelda took her hand away and opened her mouth to speak, yet she soon found herself at a loss for words. She watched Links' eyes fade from their intrigued gaze as she closed her mouth.

The two soon started to walk side by side again.

"About Ordon…," Link started, "I…don't think there's anything for me there anymore. I was never able to adjust to living among people who expected me to go back to normal when they had no idea what I had been through."

Zelda nodded.

"I understand. I have a castle full of guards and attendants, yet I often feel quite isolated…well…," Zelda looked towards Link and said, "until now, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight beamed into the regal throne room of Hyrule Castle and shone upon the princess and the hero.

"Link, kneel before me."

Link did as Princess Zelda said. It was the day of the ceremony and he had been outfitted in a red cape that now rested upon the shoulders of his green tunic.

"Link, your actions have saved us from the suffocating grasp of twilight, the advances of the false usurper king, and the return of the dreaded Ganondorf. Ancient texts tell of a great hero clad in a green tunic who stood against the faces of evil and fought to uphold order and peace in the land of Hyrule. Your courageous spirit and valiant undertaking is no doubt a testament to this legend. The kingdom of Hyrule is indebted to your heroism and sacrifice. We humbly thank you for your service to this land and your bravery to take on any foe that opposes you. Through hardship and through toil, you have protected our golden land, so we honor you on this day by celebrating your courage."

Zelda turned around and grabbed the sword that laid across her throne. She turned back around to face Link again. She placed the sword on one shoulder and then the other as she said,

"I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, now pronounce you, Sir Link, an esteemed knight of Hyrules' order and therefore trust you to protect your kingdom with valiance and fearlessness."

The room roared with sounds of excited cheers and praise as Link stood up while Zelda bowed to him. Their eyes met when she stood up again and they both smiled brightly at each other. Link had never seen Zelda smile before, so he was elated by the light it gave him. Although Link knew that happiness and joy were temporary states, he was glad to see that Zelda found something to smile about after all that her kingdom had suffered.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, the guests had assembled in the ballroom to further the celebration of a now peaceful Hyrule. Princess Zelda looked out at her guests and was thankful that Hyrule had returned to being a lively and prosperous kingdom.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice saying,

"Princess?"

Zelda turned around to see Link and said,

"Yes, Link."

"Would you…like to dance?", said Link as he offered his hand to Zelda. She replied,

"Yes," as she smiled and took his hand. She couldn't help but blush as Link led her out onto the dance floor.

Zelda placed her left hand on Link's shoulder as Link slid his right hand to her back. They repositioned their other hands and started to waltz.

At the closeness of her figure, that odd feeling began to stir inside him once more. It felt like lightning, but it wasn't painful. It felt like fire, but it didn't burn. It felt familiar, yet so unrecognizable.

Although neither of them said a word, they shared bashful expressions as they danced around the ballroom. No step was out of place, no movement out of order. Everything felt so right.

Link and Zelda felt a sense of belonging within each others' company and smiled at the silent realization of the sense of comfort that they shared. Their eyes locked as they continued to dance.

As the song ended, Link offered his arm, eliciting her to place her arm of top of his as they maintained eye contact.

Link led Zelda out onto the terrace and they both sat down next to each other.

"I didn't know you could dance," said Zelda as they both looked out at the land of Hyrule.

"They taught us back at Ordon but…I never thought I would be dancing with the princess…well I guess I never thought about turning into a wolf either…"

Zelda placed her hand on his, expecting a reaction, yet Link seemed to not be bothered by it.

"Link…am I…the only one that knows about you and…"

Link nodded and said,

"I assumed no one would believe me."

"You're probably right…if you don't mind me asking…can you still…turn into…a wolf?"

"I…uh…I don't think so…not without, you know…"

"Midna."

The two sat in silence in remembrance of their friend until Zelda remarked,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay. You were curious."

Zelda smiled, but it was hidden from Link, as they were both still looking outwards.

"Link…"

"Yes, princess?"

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. I-"

"Princess!"

An attendant had appeared at the doors that led to the terrace. Link and Zelda looked back at him.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but it's time to bid the guests goodbye."

Link got up to follow Zelda back into the ballroom, but she stopped before entering. With her back to Link, Link prompted,

"Princess?"

Zelda turned around to face Link. She walked towards him and found his bright, blue eyes. She inhaled as if she was about say something, but closed her mouth, evidently changing her mind.

"Nevermind."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir Link!"

An attendant had entered Link's quarters, pulling his focus to the open door. It had been a few days since the princess had knighted her hero, yet the two had since found themselves rather occupied with their duties to see each other, aside from a few occasional glances.

"Princess Zelda has requested your presence in her chambers."

Link nodded and got up to head to where Zelda was.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Link found Zelda sitting on the edge of her bed with her elbows resting on her legs and her hands framing her face. She didn't seem to notice that Link had come in.

"Princess?"

Link knelt in front of her and grabbed her wrist, exclaiming,

"Zelda!"

Her focus suddenly found Link's concerned eyes and out of instinct she quickly embraced him, clutching his green tunic.

"I…I had another vision…you were hurt…badly…and there was nothing I could do…y-you were…dying…"

Link, who had wrapped his arms around Zelda in response, despite the initial surprise of the hug, felt a tear drop onto his shoulder, eliciting him to breathe outwards in a deepened concern.

Zelda soon realized the boldness of her actions and released Link to sit back on the edge of her bed. Link sat next to her, maintaining his concerned expression. Zelda was silent for a moment until taking a deep breath to continue.

"I'm sorry for troubling you…I just needed to make sure you were okay…"

"It's never any trouble, Princess."

Zelda smiled at Link and they were now facing each other.

"The visions you have…do you feel comfortable describing them to me?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah…um…It's mostly been things I've seen before in my travels…enemies I've fought, Hyrule surrounded in twilight, Ganondorf, Midna…they just look so real…"

"Have you seen anything since the first day you came back to the castle?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head 'no'.

As if prompted by Link's concerned face, Zelda continued,

"My visions seem to be things that haven't happened yet, or rather, things I am afraid to see happen. Your death, Hyrules' fall, Ganon returning…so hauntingly real…these visions…it seems you are reliving your past fears and I've manifested fears of what is to come…Link…How do we get past this?"

Link took hold of both her hands and raised them chest-level, eliciting her to lock eyes with Link.

"Princess, I don't know how to forget about the past and I don't know what the future holds but…right now, in this moment there's nothing here to stop us…no signs of impending doom…just us…right now, we have each other and I…well…I am so glad that we do."

Zelda nodded and smiled.

"You're right."

Link smiled back at her and lowered her arms, maintaining his grip.

"Zelda, I will always be here for you when you need me."

Zelda's cheeks turned pink as her smile faded.

"You…you called me Zelda again."

Link turned a bright red and quickly let go of her hands to stand up and scratch the back of his head.

"Um…I…I'm so sorry, princess…it was my mistake…I…I should go…it's late…I don't want to keep you…you…"

Link stopped himself and took a sigh to calm himself down.

"You…should get some rest, princess…"

Link looked down before turning to head back towards the door.

"Link…wait…"

Link turned back around towards Zelda, who stood up and walked towards him.

"It's okay…you don't have to apologize…you…you can call me Zelda."

Zelda took a pause to continue.

"Before you go…the day of your ceremony, I…I wanted to say…thank you…for everything…"

"You're welcome, Zelda."

Link and Zelda's blue eyes locked into each other and they slowly began to step closer to the other, following the pull of their longing eyes. As their fingertips met, Links' hands clasped into Zelda's until their forearms were nearly touching. Their faces, now inches apart, blushed in reaction to their proximity to one other. They began to lean into each other further, both feeling a strange warmth run through their nerves.

Fear?

Embarrassment?

Vulnerability?

Familiarity?

Affection?

Neither of them had the words, just an unexplainable feeling catering to their instincts and delving into their subconscious desires.

Their forearms now touched and with one movement of Link's head, he would be close enough to press his lips into hers, to feel her heart beating fast, to hold her close and never let go. Her pink cheeks, her unwavering blue eyes, her parted lips; every thought encapsulated in this one suspenseful moment as Link realized the word for which the gnawing feeling was based upon. Every thought engulfed in this feeling, that word, that one simple word, this one beautiful girl. Every single thought except one very sudden, very abrupt, and very loud thought.

' _She's the Princess of Hyrule_ '

Link looked down and backed away shyly, letting go of Zelda's hands.

Neither of them said a word while they stood there, frozen, with their heads downcast and no choice but to respond to their frayed nerves with slow, forced breathing.

After moments of letting the silence wash over them, Link started to open Zelda's door to leave. Before exiting, he looked over his shoulder and asked,

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Y-yes, Link," Zelda stammered to reply.

Link nodded and left Zelda's chambers. Once the door was closed, he stood against the wall perpendicular to Zelda's door, tipped his head against the stone wall behind him, and closed his eyes.

' _Love. The word is love.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this far and for your support. I really appreciate how this story has been received thus far. I'm a few hours late because I was a bit tentative with the quality of this chapter but it does set some things up. Enjoy! (or don't it's really up to you)**

* * *

The dark night had brought clouds of rain to the kingdom of Hyrule, which now carried through to an ominous morning. The princess of Hyrule was sitting at her throne when she started to hear a crescendo of quick footsteps, She soon saw a guard run in with a panicked expression.

Princess Zelda stood up quickly.

"Report!"

"Your highness…the watchtowers have spotted dark mist coming from the northeastern section of Hyrule field. We've sent out scouts and are now awaiting their return. The knights will be ready to venture out at your command, your highness."

"Very well. I will go to the knights myself. I want to give the order as soon as we know what is out there."

* * *

Princess Zelda hurried to where the knights were gathered just in time for a single scout to run in towards Zelda.

"Princess!…A dark sorcerer…has been spotted…it makes haste towards the castle!"

Zelda was surprised to hear this but took an authoritative tone.

"Knights of Hyrule! You must protect your kingdom! Go now and defeat this foe!"

The knights proceeded to follow her command and run out in formation as Zelda looked out at the large group of knights.

"Link!", Zelda said when she spotted the familiar tunic.

"Yes, Princess?"

Link turned around to see a concerned Zelda walking towards him.

"Link…are you sure you should go out there…your visions…what if you…"

"I won't."

Link could tell she didn't believe him as he looked at her worried expression. He took her left hand and said,

"Zelda…"

Zelda closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Just be safe, okay?"

"I promise I will."

Zelda looked up at his blue eyes, wishing fervently that his words were true. Entangled by the dreaded thought of losing him, she stepped closer to Link, placed her right hand on his shoulder, and kissed him on his cheek. She withdrew slowly, unsure of any logic behind her impulse.

' _Have I stepped too far? I am the princess, after all, was this improper? Should I be guilty for the feelings I can no longer deny?_ _Have I really any_ _reason that Link feels the same way? Does he know how much he means to me? Did I make it all up in my-'_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sudden rush of feelings, old and new. Link had kissed her. His lips were now on hers. He gently moved his hand to her back, which pulled her closer as she gave in, dissipating her nerves and ushering her into a calm sense of belonging.

As the kiss ended, Zelda looked longingly into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

She reluctantly let go of Link after a moment of silence and nodded 'okay' for him to leave. Zelda watched him slowly back up with sad eyes and run out of the castle.

She wanted to smile, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to share the delight in her eyes with her Link, yet all she could do was worry for her hero's safety.


	11. Chapter 11

As Link approached the unrecognizable shadow that was in front of him, he walked past heaps of dead soldiers and unsheathed his sword and shield. Although surrounded by death, Link was determined to vanquish this foe.

The image was becoming clearer. It had the body of a twili. It was almost human, but with a long torso and shadowed skin. His eyes were a bright red that Link had never seen before. As soon as he saw Link, he began to speak in a raspy, yet evil voice.

"Ah, 'The Hero of Twilight'…how fun. I've been waiting for you. Of course I could kill you just like the rest of Hyrules' finest, but what's the fun in that? One child is so much more interesting than a thousand knights. Killed by their own bravery, but you? Well, let's see what's behind those blue eyes of yours. Oh yes…"

His voice started to fade out as Link's head started to ache once more with a wave of intense pain. He closed his eyes and bent over in response to the torturous discomfort. His knees dug into the ground below him until he found the strength to stand up. Suddenly everything went black.

Looking up, he began to see the bright figure from his dream. He now identified a golden silhouette he knew quite well as Princess Zelda. Distracted by her luminous beauty and afraid at the thought of hurting her, Link sheathed his sword and shield.

"Link…" her voice was indistinguishably Zelda.

"Link…lend us the last of your power…"

Her figure drifted away into darkness as Link heard,

"Oh, would you look at that."

The next second, Link only heard a loud ringing in his ears and could see nothing. He opened his eyes what seemed like minutes later to the same twili. He tried to stand up, but soon realized the truth. He was a wolf again, a beast of twilight. He shook his head instinctively, to get over the shock, and then looked up at the twili with a scowl.

"Oops," the figure said, "looks like I went a bit too far, but, I guess that means the beast was just under the surface, eh?…Oh fine."

The twili turned Link back into a human for Link to furrow his eyebrows, draw his sword and say,

"It was you…the nightmares…the visions. It was all you."

"As much as I would love to take credit…No, that was not me. That was all you. You and your fears. You and your memories. You and your regrets. Only weak minds are susceptible to trauma. I simply took advantage of it all. Trust me, it made my job a lot easier. All I had to do was sit back and watch as you-"

"I won't let you past. No matter what you say."

"Ooh. Still a beast. You interrupted me. All you heroes are the same. Wearing a mask of nobility and strength, when the true face underneath is always one of revenge and contempt. In fact, you'll kill anyone who stands between you and your loved ones. It's ironic how easily you become just like the beasts you regard so decidedly evil."

Link readied his sword and shield and the twili continued.

"But you won't kill me," he said in a mocking tone. He gave an evil grin and continued to speak.

"My magic is keeping you human, of course. Kill me now, and it will be the last time you wear that pathetic green color you so fancy. You will be a wolf forever and you'll never get to be with…Zelda? Is that really her name? That's even worse than Hylia."

Link's expression was now fuming with anger.

"Nonetheless, I get what I want either way. You see, I was one of Zants' agents and was left here in this land to ensure that you had as difficult of a time as possible in your quest. If it weren't for your reckless 'Twilight Princess', as she so calls herself, I wouldn't be trapped here in this wretched realm. I have now come for my revenge on the royal family, or what's left of it. Of course, I had to wait until the princess knew she couldn't live without you."

Link now wore a surprised expression and lowered his guard.

"Yes, I've been watching you two hapless souls traipse around in your peace; celebrating, dancing, holding your little hands, you ignorant fools. Honestly, it's no surprise that she didn't see the invasion of twilight coming. Turning a blind eye runs quite deep in the blood of the royal family. You and her were so obviously and hopelessly in love and you two couldn't even see that. If being regarded as evil is the price I pay for a shred of perception, then I would say that it's quite worth it, for me at least, even if watching the two of you fall in love over the past few months was probably the most dreadfully boring sight I've ever had to witness. Well, now that I've finally opened your eyes to the reality before you, you have a choice to make. You can kill me in all your hate and anger and become a beast forever, forcing your princess to suffer the rest of her life without you by her side or you can surrender Hyrule to me and let me kill her myself. Either way, she suffers at your hand, so you might as well pick the option where you can run back and spend your last moments in each others' arms. Hmm let's see…die with your kingdom or live as a coward. Oh courageous hero, which one will you-"

The twilis' speech was interrupted by a sword through his stomach and Link's sword and shield clattered to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning sun had hidden behind grey clouds and tall trees towered above a hooded figure. With a bow at the ready and a lonely countenance in their movements, the hylian tread carefully and cautiously through the deep woods. A rustle in the bushes prompted the hylian to instinctively shoot an arrow at a small skulltula that had crawled out of the brush. The hylian continued to walk. It wasn't long before the hylian heard another noise, but it was evident that it was from a larger animal. The hylian quickly took aim and shot at a creature resembling a large dog, but missed and hit a tree instead, as the creature had dodged the arrow. The noise was now coming up behind the hylian and an arrow was cocked as the hylian turned around to directly face the beast. Two pairs of blue eyes locked into each other as the hooded figure steadily lowered the bow and set it down. The hylian, maintaining eye contact, kneeled down slowly and took off the hood that concealed their identity.

"Link?…" said Princess Zelda as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She didn't need an answer. This was not a dream, not a vision, not a nightmare. Those blue eyes belonged to none other than her knight, her hero, her Link.

At a loss for words, Zelda slowly placed her hand on Links' forehead before adjusting to sit on the ground in front of him. Link sat on his hind legs and the two entered a melancholy silence until Zelda spoke.

"Link…I don't know what to say…when the smoke was clear we went out to where you had gone and you had vanished without your weapon…I feared the worst but…I couldn't give up on you."

Zelda paused and took a deep breath to continue.

"Link…we're past Hyrule's borders…does that mean…the master sword…the light spirits…"

Zelda could barely get the question out.

"Link…is this…permanent?"

Link bowed his head.

"Oh Link…I'm so sorry…"

Link stood up and starting walking south, signaling with his head for Zelda to follow him. After several feet, Link stopped and dug his green tunic out of a soft spot in the dirt.

"Your tunic…why…"

Zelda stopped and kneeled as Link touched his paw to one of his pouches. Zelda looked at him with curiosity and opened the pouch to find a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it Zelda read,

 _Princess Zelda,_

 _I am leaving this note in my pouch for the inopportune moment that I am struck down by an enemy and my mortality finds me. In the case that I proved unable through my demise to save Hyrule from the foreboding clutches of twilight, I want to personally apologize to you. The very thought of my death means that I did not uphold the task I was given to rid Hyrule of this darkness. Your kingdom depended on me and I let you down. No matter what, I promise here and now to fight as hard as I can to protect you and this kingdom and if you are reading this, I truly am sorry that I failed you._

 _-Link_

Zelda noticed the considerably neater handwriting as she continued.

 _Zelda,_

 _I think I wrote this not long after I met you for the first time. I'm adding to it now because I have more to say now, but everything I said before still stands. This time, if I die and you find this in my pouch it will be in service as a knight of Hyrule, but not much has changed since the first time this paper seeped with ink. Believe me when I say that this note is not a death wish. I look forward to a long life with you at the throne where I make many entries on this parchment that you will never have to read, but, just in case, I needed to at least write these things down. I need to let you know that you are so kind, beautiful, and wise beyond your years. I so much admire your loyalty to Hyrule as well as your fitness to rule this kingdom. You approach the power you have with grace and humility and you treat every single person in Hyrule with the same respect that they award you. I hope this isn't the first time I say this to you but, I do love you so much and it's quite unfortunate that you would ever have to read this. I know you will blame yourself for my death, but I assure you that my service to you is of no burden nor obligation, but a genuine desire and conscious decision to keep you and the kingdom of Hyrule safe. It has been an honor to protect the kingdom you so rightfully take pride in._

 _-Link_

Zelda, now in tears, looked up at Links' sad, blue eyes.

"I guess I should be glad I at least get to say goodbye…"

Zelda reached out and wiped a tear from below Links' right eye and then sat back down.

"Link…it is true that you've lost everything because of me but, reading this…I…I'm just so glad that you are alive…you've been through so much. I honestly don't know what I would do if I never found you…if I had to pronounce you dead…"

Zelda looked back at the letter, focusing on a particular sentence. She folded it back once she realized that drops of her tears were wetting the page. Zelda took a deep breath and looked back at Link.

"I understand your decision to leave. The people of Hyrule would be frightened by a wolf and would never believe that it hid the kind soul and valiant heart of a hero. That is the unfortunate truth we both have to learn to live with. I have to let you go…I know that…I just…you're the last person to deserve…this…I'm so ashamed that I ever took you for granted; your blue eyes, your messy brown hair, your sweet smile, your silent courage…Link…I must confess…I've…I've fallen in love with you too. I know that saying it out loud makes this situation even more difficult to grasp but we can't hide from the truth. You will always be in my heart and I will always be in yours. Please remember that."

Zelda pet Link behind his left ear and moved her hand to his left cheek as Link closed his eyes in response to the comfort.

"Goodbye, Link," Zelda whispered before kissing him lightly on the forehead and letting go to stand up. Link took one last look at the beautiful figure above him before he bowed his head, sauntered towards the opposite direction, and started a run into the dark forest.

After Zelda watched him leave she clutched the letter he had given her and picked up the green tunic. She submitted to her emotions and felt her knees bend into the ground as she broke down, crying into her heroes' tunic. Link wanted more than anything to reveal himself from the bushes to comfort her, to hug her one last time, but he knew that would only make it worse.

The lightning was now painful. The fire now burned. The feeling was too familiar, too recognizable, and so cold that warmth was forgettable. The regret, it seemed, would be eternal.


	13. Chapter 13

One of Zelda's attendants had been awaiting her return in her chambers.

"Your Highness! You've returned! Shall I refill your quiver for your next venture?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"You won't be looking for Sir Link anymore?"

"No, I will not."

"You were journeying quite far from the Castle, your highness, and two months is a long time to be searching. It seems time that we properly pay respects to our late valiant hero. It's just a shame that he met with his end so soon. Were you two close?"

Zelda didn't respond. She was looking out her window and had clutched the edges of the chair in front of her.

"He's not dead!"

"Oh…I'm sorry, miss. I should not have spoken so frankly. I'll leave you be."

The attendant left the room and closed the door behind her.

Zelda sat in the chair in front of her and rested her forehead into her hands. She knew that a service was the right thing to do, the proper thing to do, but at the same time, it just didn't feel right to her. The knowledge that Link was alive was the only thing keeping herself together. She couldn't even think of his death, let alone pronounce it in front of the whole kingdom. Zelda lifted her head from her hands and her eyes focused on Links' tunic and letter. Many words and memories came to her when she looked at them, but a new one stuck out in her mind that she couldn't ignore. Zelda suddenly whispered to herself,

"Ordon."

* * *

Zelda approached the entrance to Ordon village and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

Zelda got off her horse in front of Links' house. She looked up the ladder at the closed door, although she knew no one was there.

"Princess Zelda!"

Ilia's father was now approaching her.

"We are honored once again by your return. What brings you to Ordon?"

"I wish to speak to your daughter, Ilia."

"Of course, right this way."

* * *

Ilia stood up and bowed at the sight of the princess.

"Princess! Did—did you find him?"

Zelda looked towards Ilia's father.

"Right. I'll see myself out."

Ilia and Zelda sat in chairs facing each other.

"Ilia, I'm going to tell you something and you just have to trust that I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm listening."

"Link's journey…there's something you don't know. Yes, he was the chosen hero and he had to overcome many trials to vanquish this land of the twilight that elapsed it, you know that well, but Ilia…the day you were taken and Link was left in Ordon he…was forced into the twilight…and because he was the chosen hero…he didn't turn into a spirit."

Zelda paused.

"Well, what did he turn into?"

"Ilia…he turned into…a wolf."

"A wolf? You're serious?"

Zelda nodded.

"Y—you are…Link…h—he…a w—wolf" Ilia stammered.

Ilia slowly closed and opened her eyes as she breathed in deeply. She whispered to herself with concerned eyes,

"Oh, Link…"

"You don't believe me."

"No—no I do. I knew something was up I just…didn't think that was it."

"I understand."

"Is that why you came…you wanted me know?"

"Yes, but there's more."

Ilia suddenly figured it out and her eyes widened.

"The dark mist you mentioned before…it…it turned him into a wolf again…Didn't it?"

Zelda nodded.

"B-But that means he's still alive. W-we can search for him. You, me, the village, we can go out and—"

She focused on Zelda's sad gaze.

"You did…find him."

"I came because I wanted you to know that he is alive."

"Where is he?"

Zelda was silent.

"Where is he?"

"I…I don't know, Ilia. He left."

"And you let him go!?" Ilia spoke loudly as she stood up in anger.

"I had no choice!" Zelda was now standing and had met Ilias' volume, "He made the choice! He knew as well as I did that no one would believe me and you know it, too!"

Zelda's voice was starting to break as she continued.

"You don't think I wanted him to stay? I never wanted to let him go!"

Zelda felt her weight surrender back into the chair as she buried her face into her hands.

Ilia quietly sat back down and kept her silence. Zelda's gaze returned to match hers after moments of silence between them. Zelda took a deep breath to continue.

"The master sword's power had returned to it's dormant rest. That blade was the only thing that could cleave the ancient dark power that now resides in him. I'll keep researching the ancient texts but…"

"There's no way to change him back."

"Not anymore…"

The silence resumed.

"Here," Zelda said as she reached into her pack to get his green tunic and handed it to Ilia. "This was his. There is no cuts, no tears, and no blood stains. This is proof that he was changed by dark magic."

Ilia clutched the green fabric as her eyes started to water.

"What's that?" Ilia asked as she looked at the piece of paper that had fallen out when Zelda took out the tunic.

"It's nothing," Zelda said as she quickly picked it up.

"What is that!?"

Zelda looked at Ilia with eyes of warning before handing her the letter. Ilia opened it and read it while Zelda looked down at the floor. Ilia's tears finally formulated as she read. When she finished, she folded it and handed it back to Zelda. After a few seconds, Ilia remarked,

"You should have this," while returning the tunic to Zelda.

Zelda nodded. Neither of them really wanted to discuss what Ilia had just read. Zelda got up to exit the house. Before Zelda touched the doorknob, Ilia said,

"I was wrong before. When you came to see me two months ago…I said that maybe it would have been better if he wasn't invited back to the castle after his journey. You were silent, but you nodded. Princess, we were both wrong. He never belonged here, he…belonged at the castle, with you."

Ilia looked back towards Zelda and continued,

"I'm so sorry, your highness."

Ilia and Zelda shared sad eyes for a silent moment until Zelda opened the door to leave.

"The letter…Link was right…about everything. I hope you know that."

"I know," Zelda said before leaving Ilia's house.


	14. Chapter 14

This was not one of his visions or nightmares. It felt so different. Looking out at the horizon in front of him, all he could see were clouds. Nothing popped out of the abyss, no Hyrule Castle, no Arbiter's Grounds, no Death Mountain, just clouds. He quickly turned around at the sound of armor to find the knight he came to trust so long ago.

"Look at you, 'The Hero of Twilight'. I can only be proud of what you have done for Hyrule. You have certainly proved your courage time and time again. You've done that tunic of yours a great justice."

He looked down to see his familiar brown boots and green tunic. He was hylian again. It was so comfortable that he hadn't even noticed. He reached for his sword and shield, but he had none and was surprised to see that the knight was also unarmed. The knight noticed Links' confused expression.

"Oh, you will not need your weapons for this lesson. This is more valuable than any sword technique, I assure you. As I have said before, teaching you has eased my past regrets and I plan to return the favor."

"What do you mean?", asked Link.

"I'm here to tell you to let go of your regrets and to let go of the things you cannot change."

"I—I can't—not ever."

"Courage."

Link's full attention was grabbed at a word he was not expecting. The knight continued,

"Courage is an instinct, but not a given, even for us. To have courage in the face of evil is the mark of a true hero, but to have the courage to face the demons inside you is a different matter entirely. I told you once that a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. I must tell you now that a soul yields no satisfaction unless the heart within is at peace. It takes a great amount of bravery to be at peace with yourself. I urge you to let go of your regrets, to find the courage to face them, but never let go of love. Companionship, friendship, kinship, even romance, these are the things that keep us from truly being beasts. Keep your love and forget your hate, your regret, your contempt. Yes, you have to live without her, but live remembering the love you shared, and not dreading the thought of the decisions either of you made. A burdened soul can never truly be at peace."

Link looked down before looking up at the knight again.

"You said you were the hero once."

Link paused, expecting him to react and continued when he didn't.

"The era of the hero of time…your princess-"

"She was not my princess," the knight interjected, "She was Hyrules' princess and we both did what was right for the kingdom. It didn't matter what I wanted then. We had no right to indulge in selfish desires. I do not blame her for what she did, nor do I regret not telling her what

I truly wanted. I remember the love I had for her and I am grateful for what she did for Hyrule. My regrets have gone away with time, as will yours."

Link looked at the knight in a long silence before saying,

"I understand."

"Link."

The knight walked over and placed his left hand on Links' shoulder.

"It will take time, but I want you to ease your regrets. You can't live life reliving past mistakes, but you can go through life remembering past joy, fondness, passion, and affection because that is the distinguishing line between the hero and the beast."

The knight removed his hand and Link watched as he faded away.

"Fare thee well, my kin," Link looked around in reaction as if the winds of time were speaking to him, "may we meet again in another life."

Link stood atop the breezy cloud tops, looking down into the palm of his right hand. He never thought he would see himself like this again. He never thought he would feel the weight of his pointed hat or the leathery gloves against his skin or the way his boots were fastened around his calves. To simply stand as a hylian, as the hero he once was, as the man he wanted to be, was a luxury he never thought he would miss.

"Link."

A familiar voice ushered Link out of his thoughts and prompted him to turn around. He saw no one there. He was still alone.

"Link? Is that really you?"

The voice didn't have an origin, as it seemed to surround him.

"Link?"

Link felt himself fade away from the dream. As the clouds gently transitioned into an empty darkness, Link heard a quite whisper.

"I miss you, Link."

Link awoke under a large pine tree to a bright sun looming through the leaves of the towering trees above him.

The wolf with blue eyes sauntered off into the forest. Although he was alone, he knew in his heart that he would never be lonely.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again, thank you so much for reading this story, especially if you left a like or a review. I really appreciated it. Unfortunately, this is the end of the story. I knew from the beginning that I wanted it to be tragic and dark to fit with the story of the game and to contrast my other fanfic "Open Your Eyes".**

 **I'm proud of how this story has blossomed, however I am very aware that the situation I presented is unfair to the characters I wrote about. It is quite sad, even to me, that things didn't work out the way the characters wanted, but I honestly believe that the best stories are the most honest stories. Yeah, life sucks. There's not always going to be a happy ending, but there are always lessons to learn from failure and there are always experiences that we hold dear and that remind us to be better, no matter how time tests us.**

 **A couple people have mentioned the light spirits being able to change him back. In the game, when Link is cursed by the shadow crystal, Zelda says, "Evil cloaks you like a dark veil...and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it." The dark magic he was changed by was much more powerful than the first time he entered the twilight and more akin to Zants' shadow crystal. The light spirits were not canonically able to reverse it. Only the ancient power of the Master Sword could. Like I mentioned before, there is not going to be a magic solution for everything. I know it's a cheap excuse for a tragic storyline, but there is some truth to it.**

 **This story is not perfect. Sure, I'm proud of how I implemented the affect of PTSD and the love between Zelda and Link, but there are other things that are unpolished. I'm an amateur, it's my specialty to be slightly inadequate. Feel welcome to give me feedback, criticism and all.**

 **This story and "Open Your Eyes" are very special to me now and I want to thank you again for reading. I never imagined that they would get this far.**

 **As far as my next fanfic, I don't really have any plans at the moment, but I don't think this is the end. I've really enjoyed writing about one of my favorite franchises. I'll take a few months to concentrate on school and maybe my next idea will pop into my head.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **-fatefulfaerie**


End file.
